Accidentally
by demiwizard
Summary: Jenny and Jack meet and have adventures. May have the rating later. We'll see.
1. Meeting

**A/N: As you can see I've started a new Doctor Who fanfic. I will try to update as often as possible and keep you updated on when I'll update the story. Thanks for giving this a go. **

**Also I sadly own none of the rights to Doctor Who or Torchwood and never will.**

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Jenny was screaming at the top of her lungs as her rocket plummeted towards the Earth. She had to try and do something before it was too late. It would be nice if she could stop the ship from crashing, but the least she could do was attempt to slow the decent. Her Time Lord brain was going crazy trying to think of ways that she could slow her decent, not only for her own stake, but also for the sake of the humans that live where she was about to crash. She was getting closer and closer to the ground, knowing that there was nothing else that she could do, she calmly sat in the captain's chair and braced herself for impact.

Jack was sitting in Torchwood, doing his work when he heard a loud bang. He ran outside following the source of the noise. He then saw smoke coming from the forest that's located near Torchwood. Jack picked up the pace, hoping that it wasn't hostile aliens waiting for him. Once he neared the crash site, he looked for any signs of life. When he reached what he thought was the front of the ship, saw a female's figure wiggling and struggling in the captain's chair.

"Hold on a moment, stop moving! I'm here to help." Jack said trying to get the female's attention.

"Ok. I'm stuck under something. I was able to get my seatbelt off, but I can't lift it."

"Alright, looks like you need a strong man such as me." Jack responded winking at the woman.

"Stop it and get this thing off me."

"Well aren't you a feisty one." Jack muttered under his breathe. Finally he arrived where the woman was trapped. "When I say go, move as fast as you can, I'm not going to be able to hold it for long."

"Alright."

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Jack lifted up the part of the spacecraft, grunting with the effort.

"I'm out." At that, Jack dropped it, happy to no longer have to hold the weight. He looked at the humanoid; she was about 5'1" with pretty blue eyes and blond hair pulled back into a ponytail. Her hair was falling out of the ponytail in a way that captured her features. She was wearing an army green shirt and dark military pants.

"Thank you so much, I'm Jenny."

"No problem, it's kind of my job." He winked at her. "Captain Jack Harkness, by the way." Flashing her his famous smile.

"Even if it is your job, thank you. I would have died had you not gotten that off of me. Are you a human? I've only encountered two humans before. They were my dad's friends. No, that's not the word he used, what was it again? Oh yes, companions! The humans were my dad's companions."

"Yes, I'm a human. I used to travel with someone who called us his companions. There's no way that he could be your dad though. He doesn't do domestic. What species are you?" Jack responded. "Wait, where are my manners? Are you alright Jenny?"

"Yes, just a few cuts and scrapes. Well you could have met my dad; he has a thing for planet Earth. My dad is a Time Lord, which means that I'm a Time Lady, I guess. No one has ever asked me about this before." Jenny responded with a puzzled look on her face.

"YOU'RE A TIME LADY?" Jack yelled at Jenny, making her jump back in surprise. "What's your dad's name?"

"The Doctor." The look on the Captain's face made her curious. "Why? Do you know him?"

"Yes. But how could you be a Time Lord. I thought that the Doctor didn't have children, but who could your mom be? Rose? Hmm, maybe there was more there than I thought, but Rose is in a parallel world. What does your dad look like?"

"I don't have a mum. I was created because of a machine that takes skin samples and turns them into –people." Jenny explained. "Well when I met him he was wearing a blue suit, a long brown coat and Chuck Taylors."

"So it wasn't Rose. I see that's the Doctor I know. Who were the humans with him?" Jack asked, curious.

"Donna and umm, what was her name. Oh yes! Martha. Donna and Martha." Jenny responded.

"I met Donna once. She is the most important person in the universe. Saved the Universe from Davros and the Daleks, but at a great price, she her memory had to be taken away from her so that her mind didn't burn. Now Martha, she's married and has a job in U.N.I.T., similar to what I do. Anyway, back to you. Why are you here? Do you have an plans?"

"Oh Donna! She was the one to name me you know, and Martha was a lovely person." Jenny's hearts were broken. She really loved her. Donna was like her own mother. "I was travelling when my transportation decided to malfunction….So no; I don't really have any plans."

"Well since you don't have any plans and you can't really stay here in your ship, would you like to come with me back to Torchwood?" Jack offered, grinning. "Oh and Torchwood is where I work. It's an organization that watches the Cardiff rift and makes sure that no aliens wreak havoc around here. U.N.I.T., where Martha works is like that. It's just a couple minute walk from here."

"That'd be lovely. Is there somewhere around here that we could get some food? I'm famished." Jenny said batting her eyelashes.

Jack's brain was going crazy she was just so beautiful, like her father, he thought with a sigh, but there was no way that he could make a move on her, the Doctor would kill him, multiple times over. "Yes of course, when we get to Torchwood, I'll order in pizza. I'll have to clean up one of the rooms for you. I'm not used to having anyone here with me."

"Sounds good. Also that's alright I'm always messy, Jack." Jenny said with a grin.

**A/N: Let me know what you think, I am open to constructive criticism. **


	2. Well aren't you a cheeky one?

**A/N: Alright here's chapter two. Honestly, I have no idea where the plot is going to go...don't shoot me! *puts hands up in surrender*I don't know how often that I will be updating. You're lucky that it was so close. (I had motivation to write it.) I'd like to thank those who reviewed. Also thank you to my editor, Olivia. **

**I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. **

**So without further ado, Chapter Two!**

* * *

"So where were you headed when you crashed?" Jack asked with his mouth full of pizza. The two, rather alike people were getting to know each other.

"Nowhere in particular, I just travel and end up where I end up." Jenny replied grinning. "This is great. I've never had pizza before."

"Well it's not even stereotypical British food!" Jack exclaimed. "You should have tea and biscuits and chips!"

"Aye, aye Captain." Jenny responded with a giggle.

"You know, Jen, you're a lot more fun than your father!" The Captain said flashing that award winning smile again.

"Well, I am a lot younger." Jenny said grinning. Jack was making her very welcome on Earth, she'd met her fair share of unwelcoming aliens.

"So how old are you actually?" Jack inquired.

"I think that I am about ten in Earth years because when I came out of the bio machine, I looked and acted like a 20 year old. I am obviously not that immature and my brain is definitely not one of a ten year old." Replied the Time Lady. "What about you? How old are you?"

"So, you're too young for me." Jack joked. "You do seem to have Time Lord Knowledge." Jack complimented. "I'm way older than I look, I pride myself in that. I'm an ex-Time Agent and I can't die. Well, I can, but I come back to life in a few minutes. It's because your dad's companion, Rose, brought me back to life when she absorbed the Time Vortex. It's been hard to see all those I love die. That's why right now I'm running Torchwood on my own." The Captain said with a sad look on his face.

"If it makes you feel any better, my dad, Martha and Donna all think that I'm dead. I was shot, and my hearts stopped beating for a while, so everyone thought that I was dead. I don't remember what happened; I think that I blacked out. I then woke up, thankfully not buried, freaking out the other human inhabitants of Messaline. It was kind of funny actually, and then I ended up stealing their rocket and heading off to the stars." Jenny explained.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Jack said sadly, taking another swig from his beer. "I think that using my contacts in U. ., we may be able to contact your dad."

"Oh Jack! Thank you so much!" She exclaimed, jumping up and running around the table to hug him. Jack didn't want to be the first one to let go, not knowing that Jenny didn't want to let go either.

Needless to say, that hug lasted way longer than it should and Jack knew that if the Doctor were here he'd be dead probably three times over already. Jack didn't let that tarnish his thoughts though; he was hugging a beautiful woman. They finally let go of the long lasting embrace. Jack could still feel her head on his chest and the beating of her two hearts against his one. He knew then and there that Jenny could be the one for him.

Jenny had to admit she really was enjoying that hug, but also knew that if she held on any longer, she'd be stuck with a horny man on her hands. The Time Lady loved the feeling of her head on his chest and hearing the beat of his heart. She loved the feeling of his large hands on her back, tangled in her ponytail.

"I just realized that I didn't clean up a room for you." Jack said, accompanied by a cheeky smile.

"That's ok; do you have a couch or a cot?"

"We have a couch, but it is the lumpiest thing in the history of the world, and we don't have a cot." Jack stated flatly. "I guess that you could share with me…" Jack continued. Jenny would have expected him to have that cheeky grin slapped on his, but it was absent, he was earnest and kind of embarrassed about it.

"Umm ok." Jenny said hesitantly. "But you have to swear to me that you won't try anything funny with me." Her voice getting stern, reminding Jack of her father.

"Fine, I swear. It's over here. Do you need any clothes or anything? There are some clothes here that should fit you."

"Well, I have been living in these clothes for a few years now. So, yes please. Thanks for everything Jack."

"It's no problem, I'm here to help." Jack said over his shoulder as he was leaving to get Jenny her some clothing.

"Here you go, Jenny, these should fit." Jack said, handing her a pile of clothes. "The bathroom is just through here." Gesturing with his hand. "I'll be in here changing. I assume that you'd rather be the one with more privacy." Jack said with a wink. Jenny just shook her head and headed off towards the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later wearing the loose fitting cotton shirt and cotton shorts that Jack had provided her with. She hoped that the Captain wasn't naked. Thankfully, he had pants on.

"I only sleep in my boxers." Jack informed her, this time complete with his cheeky grin.

"That's alright as long as you don't touch me." Jenny said in mock harsh tone, a grin came afterwards.

"Deal." Jack replied returning the grin as they both climbed into opposite sides of the queen sized bed.


	3. Shopping gone wild!

**A/N: The plot is just starting to get good. The first two were mostly introductory. I probably won't be updating as often as I have been. **

**I sadly don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood.**

**Without further ado, chapter 3.**

Jenny woke up, and rolled over, expecting to see the inside of her spaceship, but instead was met with Captain Jack's grinning face. Jenny jumped a little at the sight which made Jack's grin go even wider.

"Did someone forget where they were?" Jack teased, his grin continuing.

"Yeah for a minute there I wasn't sure why there was a strange man in my bed." Jenny replied returning his grin. The two continued grinning at each other until Jack broke the silence.

"Are you hungry? I feel like I could eat a horse."

"Well, I'm not that hungry." Jenny said with a wink. "But I could go for some breakfast, yeah."

"Alright, let's get dressed and go grab something to eat." Jack said. "Oh, I can get you some more clothes, since I haven't had a chance to put your other clothes in the washer."

"Thanks so much, Cap. You're the nicest alien I've ever met."

"HEY! I'm not the alien, you are!"

"Keep thinking that, buddy. At least I can die!"

"Yeah, but you can regenerate. I am still a version of a human, unlike you. Not to mention the fact that you arrived here by crashing your spaceship." Jack countered.

"Fine, I'm the alien then!" Replied Jenny with in an angry voice, though with smiling eyes.

"Alrighty then, space girl let's go eat!"

"We have to get dressed first; I don't think that the world wants to see you in your boxes."

"Whatever you say, Jen. I beg to differ." Jenny just rolled her eyes at that and said

"Where are the clothes?"

"In the third drawer down, in the dresser." With that, Jenny got out a navy blue shirt, similar to the one she was wearing before, a pair of dark army pants and went to the bathroom to change. It wasn't long before she returned.

"Jack, do you always wear suspenders and that jacket?"

"Yes. This jacket is really important to me!"

"Whatever you say Jack…" Jenny said with a wink. "Let's get going."

"Would you like to buy some clothes that you like?" Jack asked. "Also, sometimes, we have to attend special events and dress up, so you'll need some fancy clothes."

"Sure, that sounds good. Do I have to wear a dress to these events?" She asked, as they walked around the plaza.

"Yes Jenny. I'm sorry to inform you, you'll have to wear a dress."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Shh! Are you trying to draw attention to yourself?"

"Oh, sorry." Apologized Jenny with a sheepish smile.

"It's alright. " Said the Captain, winking. "Here let's go into this one. You can choose what you want." Jenny went off browsing and Jack looked in the men's section. He didn't really see anything that interested him, but soon Jenny came over to him, a pile of clothes in her hand.

"Do you mind waiting outside and telling me if you like the clothes?"

"Of course not." With that she went into the change room. The attendant started talking to Jack.

"So, are you her boyfriend?"

"Oh no," Jack lowered his voice, "we're just friends."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart." The attendant said with a sceptical look. A moment later, Jenny came out wearing her first outfit.

"It looks great!" Jack exclaimed.

"Thanks Jack! The other ones are like this too, so I guess I don't need to come out. I'll just be a few more minutes." Jenny announced. Jack knew that the next thing that she would be doing was trying on dresses. He couldn't resist a woman in a dress, but the Doctor would say that he couldn't resist a woman at all….or a man, or anything else with a pulse. Jenny came out again, holding the clothes that she wanted to get. The Captain took them from her hands and went to pay.

"Thanks again, Cap."

"Seriously, it's nothing." The two left the shop and continued on their shopping trip.

"Here's the dress shop." Jack said, gesturing. "You'll need a dress that's about knee length." He continued as they turned into the shop. It was a small boutique, and honestly Jenny wasn't that impressed, sure the dresses were pretty, but there was no way that she would be wearing one of those. As she walked around the store, Jack talked to the shop attendant.

Jenny heard his voice float over from the other side of the store. "She needs a knee length dress. Probably not something too girly, she'd end up puking." Jack raised his voice, "Jenny, come over here, she needs to measure you." The Time Lady walked over to him and let the lady do her measurements. The lady was talking to Jenny and Jack, and they were politely responding to her.

When she was finally done she walked over to a corner with some nice dresses. The lady really knew her stuff, Jack had to admit it. Before long, she had Jenny in a few different dresses, each one showcasing different parts of her. Jack's favourite was the light tan one with no sleeves that still covered her shoulders; it came up to nice and high so he wouldn't have to worry about peeking men. It also had a caramel brown belt around her waist with a flower shape in the middle of the belt. The dress fell to her knees and made her blue eyes pop. It hugged her in all the right places and showed her curves.

"Which one is your favourite?" He asked Jenny.

"I like this one," she replied. Jack sighed in relief he really didn't want her getting any other one than that one.

"You look beautiful by the way. I like that one the best too. It really makes your eyes pop."

"Thanks Jack, I didn't know that you knew so much about fashion." Jenny joked, just before she went back into the change room to remove the dress. Jack informed the shop attendant of which they chose and went to pay. Jenny soon joined them, and they left the store.

They continued walking around town, just window shopping and talking. Jack and Jenny were about to get some ice cream when they heard it; a loud noise that made the ground vibrate.

**A/N: Cliff hanger, a pretty crappy one at that. Anyway tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Crashsite

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I lost track of time and had other things to do for school and such. I'm going to try to update as often as possible, but it'll probably be about once a week at the most. How'd you guys like the cliffhanger? Thank you to everyone who left me reviews. Also sorry that this is shorter than the other ones as well...**

**I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood.**

It's really hard to run with a bag in your hand, Jack thought as he and Jenny were running towards the source of the mysterious noise. Many things were crossing his mind, but mostly, what is it that caused that noise! Jack knew that they were there when he saw the crowd of people around the large metal spaceship.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY!" Jack yelled commandingly. Thankfully everyone listened and he didn't have to explain who he and Jenny were and why they were allowed to be near the crash site.

"You ready?" Jack inquired, wiggling his eyebrows at Jenny.

"I was born ready." Jenny replied, with a grin. With that, they headed towards the ship to see if there was anything or anyone in it. Jenny and Jack immediately tried to lift up the parts of the spaceship.

"Jenny, we have to be careful, if there is anything here, it could be hostile." Jack warned. "On my count, one…two…three….go!" At that, they lifted the sleek, silver, metal piece of what Jenny thought to be the door. Safely, they moved it out of the way once that was moved; there was a very small gap to get through.

"I guess that we'll have to move some more stuff before we go explore."

"Well, you may not be able to fit, but I sure can. I'll go in and explore." Jenny offered.

"No. Not going to happen. You're under my protection, there's no way that you're going in there by yourself. Not to mention that your dad will kill me 250 million times if I let you get hurt."

"Let's compromise then. I'll go in take a quick look around and if I see something, anything, I'll come out right away and get you. I won't get hurt."

"Fine, but no more than five minutes." At the precise moment that he got those words out of his mouth, Jenny was already getting into the broken ship. "Be careful!" Jack yelled, knowing that she was probably already out of earshot.

Meanwhile, inside the ship, Jenny was glad that she had super Time Lord Eyesight because it was so dark in there. She rummaged around, not seeing anything. Then she got to the captain's chair, there she saw the slightly crushed and bleeding body of a blue skinned humanoid. Jenny couldn't see if the creature's chest was rising and falling, so she put her head on its chest. She didn't hear any beating, but how could she know whether they required oxygen, or even had a heart. She decided that it would be best to make her way back to Jack.

After what felt like hours, Jack finally saw Jenny's blonde head coming out of the gap. She had a mix between an upset and panicked look on her face.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Jack bombarded her with questions as he helped her to get out. Gently wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her out.

"There's something, someone trapped in there. I don't know if they're alive or not. I don't even know if they have a heart." Jenny exclaimed exasperatedly. "We have to get in there and help." Jack didn't even have to think twice, he pulled Jenny over to the next piece and they continued to lift until they reached the cockpit. Jack immediately tried to listen for a heartbeat, but he didn't hear anything. So instead he tried talking to wake the alien by talking to it.

"Hello, can you hear me? The name's Captain Jack Harkness."

"Hello. I'm Jenny. We're here to help you."

"Can you hear us? You don't have to talk. Can you move your fingers or something?"

"Look! Jack!" Jenny exclaimed excitedly, pointing towards the creature's hand. "It's twitching, it must be alive!" Jack and Jenny were sitting there watching the twitching hand, when the amazing happened; the alien sat up and took a gasping breath.

**A/N: I own the new alien thing. My lovely imagination came up with it. So how'd you like the cliffhangerish?**


	5. New Aliens

**A/N: Sorry I took so long! I'm going to try to update on Tuesdays. Thanks for the reviews! I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood, but I do own the unnamed alien (at the moment.) **

The blue thing looked around and it seemed to be confused as to where it was. Jack immediately put up the universal symbol for peace, the heels of his hands together, and hands flat with palms up. Jenny copied him, hoping that she hadn't already offended the alien. Thankfully, the blue creature returned the gesture. Jack then tried to communicate.

"Hello. Do you speak English?" The creature shook its head, incomprehensive. "Parlez-vous français?" Thankfully, this time, he shook his head yes. He and Jack continued to have a small conversation about what its name was, species, whether it was okay or not, and what happened.

"So, it turns out that his name was Darrentoplicate, but he preferred to be called Darren and was from the planet, Protenatis, which was where his species, the Grandipholitons live. Darren also said that he was okay just a few minor injuries that he could heal himself." Jack recited. "Darren is an explorer for his planet, and was out searching for new species to trade with, when his rocket started to malfunction and he crashed here." He finished.

"Oh my!" Jenny said, surprised. "Is he going to be okay? Does he need a place to stay?"

"He's going to be perfectly fine." Jack said, smirking at how cute she was when she was worried. "I'll ask if he wants to stay at Torchwood." With that, Jack restarted his conversation with Darren. After a few minutes they came to the conclusion that he would be staying at torchwood in the extra room that still wasn't cleaned out.

"He said that he will stay at Torchwood. I still have to clean out the spare room though."

"That's good. He probably would stand out too much if he tried to fit in." Jenny said, grinning. "I'll help you clean out the room."

"I'll need you to stay here with him for a bit. I'll go get the Torchwood car. We can't have him walking through town. The blue skin will make people go a bit crazy."

"I'm okay with stay here, but it's going to be a bit awkward. I can't really talk to him, but you probably don't want me to try to drive." Jenny said winking. "I can probably pick up a few words, though. "

"Wait, Jack, do you have a shimmer with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Why don't we just use the shimmer and walk back?"

"Jenny! You're brilliant! I'll tell him that!" Jack turned to Darren and explained what they were going to do. After explaining, Jack did some jiggery pokery and put the shimmer watch on Darren's wrist. Jack pushed the button and the shimmer started working its magic. Darren had changed from his blue skinned self to a tall brown haired man. The three of them started walking back towards town, Jack carrying Jenny's bag with her new clothes in it.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review if you enjoyed it, please.**


	6. Pain

**a/n: I'm really sorry about how short and crappy the last chapter was, so I decided to post the new chapter a day early! Yay! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**I don't own Doctor Who or Torchwood. **

They were half way to Torchwood when it started to rain. After a little while, Jack noticed Jenny shivering.

"Do you want my coat?" Jack asked, offering Jenny his jacket. She nodded yes, her lip quivering because of the cold. Jack helped her put it on and gave her a quick hug to warm her up a bit more, and then the trio continued on.

They were only 5 minutes away from Torchwood when Jenny heard a noise; it sounded like something electrical had shorted out. She snuck a quick glance at Jack; he didn't seem to have noticed anything, so Jenny just brushed it off. That's when they heard it, the scream. Jack jumped slightly, and looked towards the source of the scream.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" A woman's voice yelled, just as Jack had located her. Jack looked around to see what had caused the woman to scream. That's when he realized that the shimmer had stopped working and that Darren was back to his blue skinned self. He immediately had a plan, not a good one, but a plan's a plan when you're in a rush. Quickly he explained to Darren what was going to happen, then went to fill in Jenny.

"Jenny, run with Darren to Torchwood. We have to get him out of sight. I'll catch up in a minute." Before Jack could say anymore, Jenny had already grabbed Darren's hand and started running off in the direction of Torchwood. Jack walked over to where the screaming lady was standing and tried to talk some 'sense' into her. Well…more like some stretching of the truth, nut it's not like he was hurting anyone.

Jenny and Darren were running as fast as their legs could carry them, hoping that no one else would see them. Jenny was in front of Darren, leading the way, hoping that she wouldn't get lost. She had only been out of Torchwood once or twice since she had arrived, but she had an advantage, being a Time Lady and all.

When Jack was fully convinced that he had persuaded the lady into believing his false truth, he left to go home at a much more normal pace than his companions had. Well the only home that he'd known in a while, Torchwood. Jack was worried; he and Jenny had only known Darren for a little while. What if he was actually hostile? After that thought, Jack quickened his pace. Even though he knew that Jenny was a capable woman and that she could handle many things. He cared too much to leave her alone with a potentially hostile alien.

Jenny and Darren had finally arrived at Torchwood, slightly out of breath. Jenny was grinning as she searched the pockets of Jack's coat for the key, oh how she loved the running. It reminded her of her dad. When she finally found it and got the door unlocked, she gestured at Darren to follow, saying "Allons-y!" Not quite sure why she said that, but Darren seemed to understand.

Jack was about 2 minutes away from Torchwood when he heard the gunshot. It seemed to be coming from the direction of home. When that thought finally processed, he started running. Worried that something could have happened to Jenny.

Jenny was already in the doorway when the gunshot was fired. She turned to see what it was, but that was when she saw his lifeless body falling downwards. As she bent over his body and stared into his blank eyes, her emotions took over and Jenny started bawling.

Jack arrived to see Jenny sobbing, her arms wrapped around Darren's unmoving body, he assumed the worst, that Darren was dead. Jack quietly went over to Jenny and turned her around to face him. She immediately threw her arms around him, Jack returned the embrace, folding her tightly into his chest and together they cried over their lost friend.

After a while, they got up, both of their eyes bloodshot from crying. Jenny looked up into Jack's light blue eyes. Jack pulled her into a long, comforting hug. When the embrace ended, several minutes later, Jack picked up Darren's body and followed Jenny through the door.

He placed the body of his now deceased comrade on the infirmary table and left to find Jenny. He found her on sitting on the couch in the 'living room' with her knees tucked into her chest.

"How are you doing, Jen?" Jack asked, hoping that the use of a pet name would comfort her.

"It was my fault, I took too long to find the key and open the door." She said, wrapping his jacket tighter around her. Jenny attempted to use it as a cocoon to keep the pain, sorrow, regret and guilt out. Jack closed the gap between them in a few steps, and sat down. He wrapped an arm around Jenny's small frame and whispered in her ear in a reassuring tone, "It was not your fault. You thought you were safe. I would have thought the same thing. There is _nothing _that you could have done to prevent this from happening. Don't blame yourself." Jack pressed a light kiss to her temple.

"I suppose, but I still feel like I could have done something." Her sad blue eyes met his.

"You always regret what could have been said and done once they're gone." Jack replied wisely.

This made Jenny feel better. "Wow that was really deep. Who'd you steal that from?" Jenny teased, a small grin appearing on her face.

"Oi! Watch it!" Jack said defensively. "I came up with that myself! Did you not think that I can have some deep moments too?" Jenny just grinned at him. Jack was glad that he was the able to cheer her up, but soon the sad look returned to her face.

Jack was determined to make her feel better. "Let's go to bed now." Jack suggested.

"Okay." She replied and started making her way to the bedroom. Jack turned on the security before following the blonde.

It wasn't long before they were in bed. Much to Jack's surprise, Jenny cuddled up to him. In response, he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

**a/n: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Death and explosions of feels! I won't be surprised if you guys hate me...**


	7. New Experiences

**A/N: Would you look at that! I actually posted it on time. I was cutting it close this week! Thanks for reading! I don't own doctor who.**

Jack woke to the sound of someone screaming, it was Jenny.

"NO! DON'T SHOOT HIM! SHOOT ME! PLEASE! NOOOO!" Jack gently shook Jenny awake, quietly consoling her.

"Shh. Jenny, it's alright. Shhh, I'm here. It's just a dream, just a dream." Jenny then seemed to realize that indeed she was just dreaming and rubbed her eyes. When she could see clearly, Jack's face held a worried expression.

"What was your dream about?"

"We were fighting something and they had us prisoner and they were going to kill you and I told them to shoot me instead." Jenny said emotionally, it was then that she realized that she cared deeply for Jack and that he was very important to her.

"Well you do know that if I get shot, I come back to life a little while later right?"

"I know, but in the dream you and I were just regular humans, anything could have killed us."

"At least now you know that it was a dream."

"Yeah, okay."She said smiling at him. "Thank you for everything, Jack." She continued, looking intensely into his blue eyes. Instincts took over and Jenny leaned in and planted a meaningful kiss on Jack's lips. Jack was astonished; it was unbelievable how many questions were going through his head. Did the kiss mean anything? Did anyone else actually kiss this well? Though all these thoughts went through his head, the kiss had only lasted a little while before Jenny had pulled away. Judging by the length of the kiss, Jack assumed that it was just a 'thank you for being an awesome friend' kiss. After they had pulled apart, it was a bit awkward as they gazed into each other's eyes. Jenny was the first to look away, fascinated by something across the room. Jack was still staring at the beautiful face sitting in front of him. The Captain had the sense to look away just before Jenny returned her gaze to him. He turned to look at the clock sitting on his nightstand; it read 3:26 am.

"Are you alright now?" Jack asked, carefully reading her expression.

"Yeah, I've recovered; I'm a strong girl you know. You don't need to worry so often."

"That's good, but I'm always going to worry about you. Now, we should probably go back to sleep, it's only 3:30."

"That sounds good." Jenny said with a yawn as Jack lay down under the covers. Jenny crawling back under as well, and again to Jack's surprise, she cuddled up to his chest.

In the morning, the two friends rolled out of bed with lovely bedhead.

"Did you have any more dreams about me?" Jack joked, winking. Jenny just shook her head at him, ashamed of his jokes.

"I think that we should probably give Darren a proper funeral."

"Yeah, I think that that's a good idea. A good and proper funeral."

The pair went off to work on getting things for a proper funeral together. They decided Jack would clear a space for the grave while Jenny looked for flowers and maybe some left over scrap metal to use as a grave stone. Jenny left Torchwood Tower with some money to purchase flowers and Jack went to clear out a space for them to put Darren's remains.

Jenny returned an hour later with pizza and a beautiful set of flowers. When she got there, Jack was still moving stuff to have a place to put Darren's ashes.  
"Hey, I got the flowers…..and some pizza." Jenny said as she got closer to where Jack was working.

"Pizza?!"

"Yes, you heard me right." Jenny smiled at how Jack could be such a little kid sometimes.

"YES! My stomach had been rumbling since you left!"

"Go get washed up, and I'll try to find some plates. Do you want a beer?"

"Okay. You know what Jenny, sometimes you know me like I know myself!" With that, he went to go wash up. Jenny shook her head at him for at least the third time that day. When he returned, Jenny had found two plates and two beers. They sat at the table and talked.

"So did you find a place that we can put Darren's remains?"

"Yeah, it's just not completely clear yet."

"I could tell that." Jenny said winking. "How do you like the pizza?"

"It's quite good! Meatlovers is my favourite kind. Seriously are you slightly psychic or something? How do you like my beer?" Jack responded with a wink.

"Nope not psychic, I just know you. It's good; I hope that I'm not one of those people who get drunk off one beer."

"I don't think that you would be, you're a strong woman, so you can probably hold your liquor."

"I hope so." Jenny said and then groaned. "I don't feel so well." Came out in a grunting voice and shortly after she puked.


	8. Oh Well

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been really busy with sports and school. Exams are soon, then I'll be done and able to post more often. I'm going to try to post a chapter every week, but I can't promise that it'll always be up. Thanks for being so patient. **

**I don't own Doctor Who, Torchwood, Disney or the Harry Potter Franchise.**

Jack rushed to get up as soon as he saw Jenny double over. He was concerned, but he was also trying to not laugh at her.  
"Let's get you to the bathroom. I don't want you throwing up on my floor anymore." Jack said, still trying to contain his laughter. Jenny shook her head yes, as it was the only thing that she could do. The two of them went towards the bathroom.

"Just try to make sure that it goes in the toilet from now on. I'll go clean up the floor." Thankfully, Jack made it out of the bathroom before he erupted into laughter. Between the heaves, he heard Jenny yell;

"I CAN HEAR YOU AND YOU'RE GOING TO GET A BEATING AFTER THIS!" Jack just kept laughing as he started to gather the cleaning materials. He got down on his knees and started mopping up the disgusting mess.

A while later, Jack finished and went to check on Jenny. She was thankfully done and had gotten the rest of it in the toilet.  
"You feel better after getting that out of your system?"

"Yes." Jenny responded. She looked like she still had bedhead and her clothes were askew and covered in her regurgitated food.  
"You look like hell. Go shower and bring me your clothes, I'll put them in the washing machine."

"Thanks for that." Jenny responded sarcastically. "Ok. I'll go do that. Don't get all you when I bring you my clothes in just a towel." She finished seriously.

"I'll do my best." Jack said, winking. Jenny then departed and Jack sat down at the table, thinking about what he's done for Jenny. Although he had done all of these things for someone he technically barely knew, he did care for her a lot. Jenny was really important to him. The more he thought about it the more he realized that she was the only person who he actually talked to, well….other than the weevil, but that didn't count because it doesn't talk back. The only normal interaction that he has is with her. Jack was lost in thought when something flew at his head. Sadly, he didn't have enough time to duck, it hit him straight in the face and then he heard the giggling. He knew exactly what had hit his face when he heard the giggling. Oh how was he going to get her back for that one?

"JENNY!" Jack yelled, turning towards her. "You, young lady are so dead! Don't make me tell your father!" He continued, gesturing wildly. Jenny just laughed, holding fast to her towel, hoping that it didn't slip.

"Sorry Jack." Jenny said in a childish voice, trying to pull the puppy dog face on him. "I forgot to say that I had thrown it." Jack tried so hard to fight the pleading look and those sad blue eyes, but eventually he had to give in.

"You better be. I need to shower now…..I might as well join you." Jack responded with a wink.

"How about no, you can go wash my clothes instead." Jenny said and then turned to leave the room. "Maybe some other time…" She added in a quieter voice. Jack shook his head and went to do as he was told. Thankfully, he didn't hear what Jenny added afterwards.

By the time both of them had showered, it was well into the afternoon and they were much too lazy to continue preparing Darren's funeral.

"Can we just watch telly? I'm too tired to do much else." Jenny asked using that pleading look on Jack again.

"Sure, I am too. Do you need something else to eat? I can get you something light if you'd like."

"Yes please. We might as well have an early dinner. It's almost 5:30. I can make us some noodles, but if you want more meat you can get it yourself."

"Ugh, fine." Jack whined.

"If you whine, you don't get anything." Jenny continued, smiling at how much of a child Jack was, as she walked towards the kitchen to fix them both supper.

A couple hours later they had both eaten; Jack had been too lazy to make himself some meat, so instead he had Jenny's pasta. He had to admit that he had really enjoyed it. Now they were watching _Mulan,_ what a classic _Disney_ movie. Jenny had missed a lot of wonderful things from not being on Earth, _Disney_ movies, the whole _Harry Potter franchise_, and so many wonderful musicals. Oh how he loved his musicals. Anyways, he decided that right now was the perfect time to get her caught up a bit. They had already watched _Hercules_.

The two cuddled whilst watched Disney movies for the rest of the night. It was almost midnight when Jack heard Jenny's shallow breathing against his chest. He tried not to wake up Jenny as he grabbed the remote to turn off the tv. Jack wondered if they should just stay there or try to get up. He decided that it was better if they just stayed there. Jack made himself more comfortable and then fell asleep with his arms wrapped protectively around Jenny.

**A/N: Sorry again. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
